All Together
by EmoMyusicFox
Summary: A few nations end up staying with Russia for a while! He doesn't have enough room for each person to have their own room, & everyone pairs up, sharing a room with them for the whole stay. Will these pairings end up in unlikely friendships, or more? (Russia X Canada, China X Japan, Spain X Romano, America X England, France X Prussia, Germany X Italy; may change rating to M soon)
1. Chapter 1

Russia's boss has given him some information that is crazy. Nations will stay at his house?! I mean, he _does_ need friends, It's not like he doesn't have enough room, or that his sisters are over, it's just he doesn't want them at _his house._ But, for the benefit of his boss being happy (which probably won't happen anyway), he will accept.

His phone gets a text.

**From: Boss**

**I have told the other nation's bosses about this and each has accepted. I need you to tell the nations themselves about this. You will not tell them this is for creating allies. You will tell them that the old meeting room is being rebuilt and that your house is the only place to stay. That is all.**

The Russian sighs. This will be a long night.

He heats up some leftovers that his sister Ukraine gave him from her house. It's so sad that Belarus can see Russia freely and Ukraine can't. He'd rather see her than that crazy girl who wants to marry him. At least _she_ will not be at his house during this. Belarus would murder everyone, just so they won't 'interfere with her and her brother's relationship'. And, with her stalking him the whole time, the other nations won't want to become friends.

It's the day of the meeting that the Russian has been dreading for the whole night. _Today will be hell._

When he steps in and takes a seat, everything is like usual meetings-England and France arguing, America boasting loudly about an impossible plan, Italy getting bored and playing in the corner with a cat and Germany trying to keep him professional and stay seated at the table.

Soon, Germany stands up and yells at everyone (as in every other meeting), "EVERYONE SHUT ZA HELL UP!"

America takes the stage after Germany sits down.

"We can all solve the world's problems by tackling the all at once! Now, I have this idea on how a giant robot can be launched into space and then-"

Russia spaces out after that. He's too busy thinking of how the announcement will go. I'm just gonna wing it. Yeah, just wing it. I hope they won't blame this on me... I'll make sure I tell them it wasn't my idea. Everyone's bosses will make sure of them getting the message. I think that maybe Romano and Prussia will come, though. Spain won't share a room with anyone else probably, except maybe with France and Prussia. But I know he loves Romano... No one else has caught on yet. This though makes the Russian smile amusingly.

"Hey. Hey, Commie. Hey!" says a certain loudmouthed American.

"Da?"

"Why are you smiling? Thinking of a new nuke?" He teases.

"No, but I do have to say something. My boss just told me that you people will be staying at my house. Not my plan, da? He has already discussed this with your bosses, including Romano's and Prussia's. Ask if you don't believe me; They will just tell you the same. I'm not happy either, da? The information will send soon through a text-message. Oh, and Belarus and Ukraine won't be there. No worries, da?"

I sit down. The whole room suddenly got quiet, every nation letting the news sink in. But, one person doesn't stay quiet, and is actually excited.

"So we're having a sleepover? Cool! I can't wait! I hope it's very soon! Ve~!" says Italy.

The whole room starts talking as soon as he breaks the silence.

"Dude, seriously?! At commie's?! I have to go, too!"

"You twat, don't yell in my bloody ear! It might not be so bad, you haven't even been to his house!"

"Gott verdammit!"

"He may be a little creepy, but angleterre is right. Why not give it a try? I may be fun, honhonhon..."

"Ve~!"

"My little tomato's coming too?"

"Many people must be coming, aru!"

"Something tells me that this will be interesting, China-san."

Russia pulls out some vodka and takes a huge swig. Walking out the door, the voices of everyone, excited or not, are making him wonder if this won't be so bad.

_Translations_

German:

Gott Verdammit - God Dammit

Russian:

Da - Yes


	2. Chapter 2

After taking a nice long ride home, Russia sits down on the couch, turns on Netflix and starts to watch, trying to get his mind off things. A phone call interrupts this peaceful time.

"Hello. Russia speaking." He says in slight annoyance, due to a perfectly good daydream being interrupted.

It sounds like boss. "Ivan, here is the information. It's on the night of June 29th, in two days, and they might want to sleep when they first get here. Let them be at home, and I would probably call the Soviets over. Lithuania should probably cook. I will call you later."

_Ugh..._

"Da, understood. Goodnight." The Russian hangs up.

After calling the sla-I mean, Soviets- to come over in two days to help me, I get all my plans finished and it's now 3am. He crawls into bed, and grabs the vodka off the side table.

_How do I get people to be my friends? I'm not a bad person am I?_

A tear slides down Russia's face and onto the pillow under his head.

_I'm all alone... Only Ukraine is nice to me. How come everyone thinks I'm scary?_

Another drink of vodka.

_Can I ever just be treated normal? Doesn't anyone realize I'm not a horrible, heartless monster?_

Sobbing sounds fill the room.

_At least no one can see me like this... I would be very pathetic, da?_

_Crying myself to sleep every night. I need to get it together. But, should I even try?_

He ends up falling asleep on a tear-soaked pillow.

America can see the Commie's massive house from here.

_This is so stupid. Going to his house? If I wasn't ordered to stay, I would've still been at home._

To the left sits Canada, who is lost in thought over the days ahead. Driving the car is England. He wanted to, and it's annoying driving through blizzards anyway.

"I bet you expect it to be a haunted castle, huh Alfred?" Says Canada.

"You can count on it."

Ahead, the three can see their destination coming closer, and it doesn't look as terrifying at thought. A tan paint coats the outside of the ginormous place, with burgundy shingles layering the roof.

Parking the car in the open garage was easy. As soon as it stops, two other vehicles pull in.

The first has China, Japan, the Italy twins, and Germany. They all carpooled into the German's ATV, considering the rest don't own an all-terrain vehicle.

The second car contains Prussia, France, and Spain. No surprise.

"Bonjour! The main attraction is 'ere!" France is trying to make himself the star of the show.

Everyone chats and argues in the garage until Latvia enters the room.

"U-Um... Mr. Russia said I'll be showing you guys to your rooms. But... You need to pair up. We only have five rooms l-left."

Some people laughed, some complained, but no one was very angry.

"Lovi~! Pair with me!"

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Pick me, pick me!"

"Let's share a room, aru! Like in the old days!"

It took a while for little Latvia to speak up.

"I-Is everything settled?"

No one had time to say no.

Leading the group like a pack, the boy managed to get all of the nations into rooms. Except one.

"Hey, where would I sleep? There's only enough room for the others... Do I sleep on the couch?" Canada was never noticed through all the commotion.

Panic hits Latvia like a brick.

_Oh no! What will Mr. Ivan say? He will beat me for sure! Crap! I'll ask him anyway... If I don't it will be worse._

As if his mind summoned him, Russia appears, checking up on everything.

"What did you do wrong?" He says with threatening eyes.

"Nothing! I asked them to pair up like you said. One person was left with no one else to be with, that's all." Latvia was shaking with fear of what will happen next.

Canada looks over with a guilty conscience.

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience... I'll just sleep on the couch if you want." He says formally.

After a moment of thought, he comes up with a solution.

"You have to sleep in my room, I guess..." The Russian doesn't look pleased.

This makes Canada's face go red.

"U-U-Um... Okay."

Russia heads off to his room, allowing the littler one to follow.

He creaks the door open. Inside of the room there's simple furniture of a wooden dresser a couch off the side, and a bed.

"You can sleep in here for the night. I won't be in here for a while, and I'll just sleep on that couch."

_Click._ He's gone.

"Vodka breath is creepy." Says Kumajiro.

He chuckles at the bear. "He's not as scary as everyone says." I remember the day as it was yesterday.

_Just wandering through the space around the American meeting room, I stumble apon a greenhouse that I've never noticed before. I haven't really visited this area, though. I venture inside of the mysterious building._

_Inside, tens of thousands of flowers lifter the floor and hang off the ceiling. In the very back a door says, "Sunflower Room.". I decide to check it out, opening the door with caution and scanning out the place with my eyes._

_"It's beautiful..." I whisper before realizing it._

_"It is, da?" Russia was here?! My whole body tenses up._

_"I-I didn't know y-you liked s-sunflowers, Russia."_

_He grabs my hand and smiles warmly. It was a cute smile, like a child's. He drags me to the middle of the field of sunflowers and jumps backwards on his back into them, closing his eyes, still wearing the same adorable smile from earlier. He's so cute... That gruff appearance doesn't suit him right now. I just want to hold his hand now. I mentally slap myself. This is Russia! Not America or France! Get it together!_

_I still find myself unconsciously sliding my hand over to his, grasping his gloved hand, squeezing it. My face flushes and I turn away. He squeezes my hand back. I expect it to rough and wrist-breaking, but it was soft and gentle, like he's holding fine china._

But he probably forgot that day by now. It never occurred to the small Canadian that Russia _has_ noticed him more, and doesn't mix him and America up. Russia doesn't hate him. He never has, always thinking he's been a little like a small child. He proceeded to ignore him still, though.

_"I can't not think about you. You're stuck in my head like tattoos, and those are painful to remove." _He thought.

Russia heads to a hidden guest bedroom . Only he knows about it. It serves as a hiding place from Belarus, also. He locks the door in case anybody ever does find it. Cold vodka runs down his throat as he takes a long sip. Why can't he forget? He remembers that moment as clear as day;

_The meeting was held in Russia's homeland. I went to see the kids in the park as I did every Thursday, and that was a secret that I kept from every nation and their boss._

_"Mr. Ivan! He's here!" The kids were really excited._

_"Do you wanna make a snow sculpture? We can have a contest!"_

_I laughed. "Sure. But be warned: I'm a horrible artist."_

_"Let's do it over here!" One of the children shouted, pointing at the mound of snow by the frozen lake. A man, all alone, was practicing hockey furiously. He was very good, hitting each small target he set up. I watched in awe._

_I began to sculpt a sunflower. I love them - they represent my lifetime dream, to live in a place warm and full of sunflowers. I guess it's odd. Finishing the flower, it stands to about to my waist, and I make each intricate line on the petals and seeds. A crowd of children crowd around me, watching as I create a magnificent sunflower out of mere snow. _

_When you finish, everyone claps, but you go straight to the hockey player. Maple leaves cover his jacket, and blonde hair cut neck-length with a long curl extending from his scalp. I recognized immediately it was Canada. I stay out of sight, silently watching him make each wooden target after target explode with impact, then him picking up the puck and reuse it again to demolish another._

_"Canada? Are you okay? You seem a little angry." I dare to speak to him._

_He stops and releases his grip on the puck that he was going to throw on to the ground for another shot._

_His face relaxes, turning from an evil to a calm expression. "Well, hey Russia. Your flower was nice, eh? I couldn't do that... I suck at sculpture." He smiles a sweet smile that is just telling me to kiss, but I can't. We're not together in any way. That would be the most awkward thing ever. I wonder if he remembers the sunflower room? I do. He probably doesn't._

_Making me blush, he snatches my hand from my pocket and pulls me to a pair of ice skates he has nearby. They are only a few sizes more than Canada's own, and are my size. That makes me realize how big Canada actually was, unlike the small wafe that everyone bullies. He's so different when he plays hockey, more bold and strong-willed._

_"Come skate with me! I need a friend to talk to, I'm so lonely..." He gives me puppy dog eyes and I give in._

_"Sure."_

_He still hasn't let go of my hand until I look down. He turns a crimson shade of red._

_"I-I'm sorry... Here." He shoves you your hand back._

_You kind of wish he would keep holding it._

Never again has Russia forgot about the two incidents that made him truly happy.

_"I can't forget about you. Your memories are like scars, forever ingraved into my mind."_

**_A/N_**

**I'm sorry for such a long chapter (unless you liked it). I didn't use much of other languages because my WiFi doesn't connect while you're camping :3 If you like, please share the word!**

___Translations_

Russian:

Da - Yes


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Some implied YAOI! I may post a chapter some other time as a Lemon... depends.**

Canada awakens to see the Russian sleeping soundly on the couch next to him, as promised. But what was off was that he was clutching a bottle of vodka for dear life in his hand, and he could see the tear stains still wet on his face and pillow. Some more threaten to fall, but the Canadian wipes them away before they do. Russia stirs a little, and the boy flinches away, then the body is still again, only the rising and falling of his chest. He almost leaves but feels the hand he was holding tighten.

"Please stay with me." He whispers.

Canada would never have guessed that the big, burly Russia would want someone to stay with him in his sleep. But he stays, and he is content. Then, his eyes shoot open to see Canada half across the room, afraid he would kill him.

"What is wrong? I threaten you in my sleep, da?" He is unaware of what happened.

_"Thank God! He remembers nothing!" _The Canadian thinks.

But, Russia is just playing dumb.

_"I will not admit it. I will not confess. I'll just watch from afar." _He says in his thoughts.

"Can I make breakfast? You like pancakes, right?" Canada asks.

"I like pancakes a lot, da."

The littler one smiles wide and runs downstairs. The clock reads 9:53 AM. Russia thinks that probably only Japan and China are up.

~ America and England, Last Night ~

"It's like the old days, huh?" Says England.

America is busy hooking up his game console. England is unpacking their clothes and setting them in the large vanity dressers.

"Well, yeah, but I'm bigger and awesomer than before!"

Russia told them that they might want to sleep, but America didn't feel like it. Evidently England will be kept awake by the sounds of gunfire from Alfred's video games, so he just stayed up with him. In reality America wanted to watch a movie first. He picked out a scary/romantic movie.

"Let's watch this!" He looked to hopeful about it, England couldn't say no.

He slides the movie in the DVD player and presses play.

Within five minutes, Arthur already had a scared America clutching to him. His face was so red, England was happy the lights were out. But he never pushed him away.

A romantic part of the movie has come in now. Slowly drinking his soda, America is engrossed in the screen. He puts down his soda on the stand next to him.

America's face turns a slight pink as he slowly slides his hand on top of England's. The other man holds it, and entertwined their fingers. They both are barely watching the movie as America scoots closer to England on the couch. England rests his head on his shoulder.

_Ba-dump, Ba-Dump_. That's America's heart. It's beating really fast because of nervousness.

Arthur looks up to Alfred from his shoulder, making him blush profusely.

"Can I have the popc-" He was interrupted by a kiss from America.

They continued to kiss on the couch, and when the scary parts came on, Alfred always clutched onto his partner's back for comfort. But they never stopped.

Breaking from Arthur's lips, Alfred starts to kiss his cheek, then his jawline, and finally his neck. This earned some moans from the Brit.

He proceeded back up to his earlobe, nibbling and running his tongue across the edges.

Now it was Arthur's turn. He starts to kiss on the American's neck and works his way to the collarbone.

Then, he leans up and whispers into the other man's ear, "I love you, Alfred."

Giggles erupt from Alfred, and he answers back, "I love you too."

When the American woke up, Alfred was cuddling Arthur with one arm on his waist and another under his head serving as a pillow.

"He's so cute when sleeping..." He whispers.

He tries to get out of bed, but England stops him by grabbing him by the arm and shakes a childish 'no' with his head.

"Fine, lazy." He crawls back in bed.

"It's not my fault that I'm tired and sore..." He pouts.

Cuddling him like a teddy bear, Alfred chuckles. "I didn't hear any screams of protest."

England blushes. "Fine, let's get up, you twat."

The two get up and put some pajama pants and tank tops on.

"Do not tell _anyone_ about this." The Brit orders.

"Got it, eyebrows. But you won't tell either, right?" America kisses him on the forehead, making him blush. Again.

"Of course! You have no faith in me, do you?"

"Come on, I smell pancakes. That means either Canada or Russia are making them, and that means that it'll be awesome!"

The rush downstairs and see Canada and Russia making pancakes as they thought, and the little one was... Smiling?

"Hey lil' bro!" Canada turns around still smiling.

"Mornin'!" He continues to make breakfast.

England is the first to sit down, the America follows suit.

"Bonjour! I see that Angleterre is up earlier than usual!" The Frenchman struts in wearing only pajama pants.

"Gah! Go put some clothes on, frog!" The Englishman exclaims.

~ Last Night, China and Japan ~

"This will be fun living together again, aru! Do you want to watch some movies?" China is really excited, but Japan isn't. He's scared of Russia. Who wouldn't? But he managed to try and get comfortable for China. Why? He does not know. He just wants to see him smile.

"What movie do you want to watch, Yao-San?" He asks.

His eyes light up. "I was thinking we could watch this one, aru." He holds up a movie from his country. Japan knows his language (as well as 4 others), so this won't be a problem, but that's not what is bothering him.

"You want to watch... A romance?" Japan asks, blushing.

"Of course! I've wanted to watch this forever, aru!" The Japanese man can't say no to his face.

"Okay, China. But I want to eat whire we watch." He searches through his bag, trying to find his Pocky.

"Do you want anything? I have... A bit of food..." Yao looks in Kiku's bag and sees a lot of food. _A lot. One full duffle bag. _He had no idea that Japan ate this much.

His eyes widen. "You eat a lot of junk food, Japan...".

"Eat whatever you want, China." He's real friendly about sharing his food.

Pulling out a few bags of chips and a few bottles of Ramune.

After he sets down the food in his hands, China goes through he bag more to find... Sake?

"You have a full jug of Sake in your food bag, aru. Really Japan. A full jug." Giving him a 'seriously' look.

Japan looks really embarrassed now and buries his face into a pillow.

China gets a good idea. "Let's play a game while we watch the movie!"

Kiku's ears perk up. "Game? What kind?".

A devilish smile crosses his face. "A drinking game. We take a drink every time we get a question right on each other's country, aru."

Japan is ready. _He's challenging me to a drinking game with my own invention! He won't make it very far..._

"Sure. Whoever passes out first has to do an embarrassing thing of the winner's choice in the morning."

The start the movie and question each other.

"I go first. When is my birthday, Kiku?" China wasn't sure if he remembers.

Without hesitation, Japan answers. "October 1st." Then takes a sip.

He remembers! China is so happy he did.

Japan's turn. "When is_ my_ birthday?"

China answers as fast as Japan answered his. "February 11th." Sip.

Soon hours pass. They don't even notice the movie stopped playing, or it was 2AM .

"My tuuurnnn, Chynaaaa... What wourd you say if I told you that I liked youuu?"

"I would say that I - hic - love youuu, aru..."

Japan and China are so loopy, they don't even realize they've confessed to each other for a few seconds.

"I wasn't supposed to say thaaaat... Tawagoto!"

Awkward silence. China slips an arm on Japan's shoulder, then pecks him on the cheek.

"You're so cute, Japan! Heheee, aru."

Long story short, those two were drunk as hell and ended up in bed.

_Translations_

Japanese:

Tawagoto - Shit


	4. Chapter 4

Russia lays all of the perfectly-cooked pancakes on a plate, along with a few bottles of maple syrup next to them.

"I only have a few more of these to go, then we can all eat!" Matthew is really excited to be able to make everyone breakfast, even if they don't always remember him. He's just happy to help.

The Russian hides a smile. _"Why do I want to see him happy? He's not my friend. No one is; only my sisters, sunflowers, and vodka. I can't have any friends. Friends are weak."_

A loud thump echoes from the stairs, followed by two drowsy Asian countries.

"Konnichiwa... Ohayou gozaimas..." Japan can barely stay awake and stand upright. It's a huge shock to the other countries in the room; America and England are freaked out, and Russia and Canada have very confused faces. Japan is always an early riser. China, on the other hand, is quite tired but is still in a good mood. Last night is a secret that no one will tell.

They immediately go to the living room and sit next to Alfred and Arthur, almost asleep as soon as they hit the couch. Japan's head is on Yao's shoulder, and the older nation doesn't really seem to mind. Japan is slowly sliding down to the point of his side of the couch, and his head at China's waist. His arms wrap around it. That makes everyone even more curious. All eyes are on them.

"Umm, guys? A-Are they going out or something? This is the first I've heard of it..." Even Alfred was quieter than usual, watching the pair sleep to his left.

Ivan and Matthew are still making pancakes, but they're watching the two at the same time.

Another pair struts down the stairs, this time a little more awake and alert. Everyone's attention adverts from the sleeping men to France and Prussia.

"Bonjour! The beauty 'as entered the room once more!" The Frenchman makes sure his entrance is noticed.

Everyone now just ignores them as they chat merrily together as they eat delicious pancakes. Outside, the wind blows and snow begins to fall. It starts out light, but soon it gets heavy. The weather, however, is unnoticed as the group is happily conversing. Until a certain someone sees it.

"Kesesesese! It's snowing! Let's make some giant forts and have a huge war! Rooms against rooms!" Prussia declares.

America nods excitingly in agreement. "Let's go, England!" He drags Arthur off to put on their coats, the whole time saying how childish this is.

"A snow fort contest? This will be interesting... Who else knows the snow better than us, eh Ivan?" Canada proposes as he puts the dishes in the dishwasher. From the side, Russia can see a tinge of an evil smile on the blonde's face as he says that.

"Da. Come on, Matvey. You need to get a coat or you'll get frostbite." Ivan already has his coat and scarf on, as usual.

"I'll be fine. I live in the cold as well; And I probably am out in it more, too. Don't underestimate me." He slips on a simple red hoodie with a maple leaf on the front and steps into his boots. After he pulls his gloves out of his coat pocket and feeds a hungry Kumajiro, Russia's hand is snatched and they take a breath of the cold air.

The tall nation thought that Canada would be shivering, but he was very wrong. The boy was grinning like a fool and making snow angels. In a hoodie. During a blizzard.

In the distance they can barely see England and America already working on their snow fort, hidden within the trees of the forest. As for France and Prussia, their attempt is right in the middle of the battlefield, not even trying to hide.

Ivan has to interrupt Matthew's fun. "Comrade Matvey, we should probably start, da?"

A frown crosses his face, but is quickly washed away. "I'm thinking about making it halfway under the snow so we're hidden. Is that a good concept?" Canada says as he walks side by side with the Russian as they head to a clearing a ways from the house.

Russia just nods in agreement and they start to build. At first they shovel out an outline of the bunker, and when they finished, falling snow made the ground that was peering through the thinner layer from before disappear as it covered the top once more, giving it a flawless look. They make tons of bricks, aligning them to the border of the square, then using more of the fluffy powder as a mortar to seal them. The process repeats over and over, yet they never seem to be bored of it. Just being in each other's presence is good enough, it seems.

_"Having a friend is... nice." _Ivan thinks.

Canada breaks the ice by trying to start a conversation. "H-Hey, Russia? How come you were able to notice that I had no partner before? Nobody else really seems to even look at me; not even my brother. How come?"

That's a question that the Russian can't answer. Why did he see him? He even noticed when Canada entered his house, even before he saw America and England. It's like he was special to him.

_"No, he can't be! No one is. That is for the weak; General Winter even said so."_ Russia thinks.

"W-Well... You just _do, _da?" Russia stutters. His cheeks are tinted a light pink, and it's not from the cold.

Suddenly a cold ball of snow is flown at the scarved mans' face, hitting him square between the eyes.

He curses loudly in his native tongue. Turning to his attacker, he sees a fleeting Italy running away from him. His white flag dances in the wind as he runs and waves his surrender signal. Germany stands up from his hidden place in the bushes, pulling his ally back into the brush.

Russia was ready to walk over there and bury them in the snow and beat them with his pipe, but something pulled him back. Like he has someone who is telling him to stay collected. Soon the Russian realized it's the thought of peaceful little Matthew that makes his nerves calm down.

_"Am I turning soft?"_

A glance back to the Canadian boy makes him change his thoughts on his so-called 'peaceful' friend. No-'Change his thoughts' is an understatement. Russia had to double-take to fully grasp the situation. He sees a red coat, blonde hair, and a stubborn curl rush to ambush France and Prussia's base. Arms and pockets loaded with ammo, Matthew has almost infiltrated their walls, no sweat.

The cocky nations that built that monstrosity have a bad layout. It seems protected thoroughly, but the blonde knew better. His hair flowing behind him, Canada knows he has an advantage as well. Old war tactics began to roll through his mind like a tape, and he remembers all of the drills that the commander had him go through. Every move, jump, and stretch on the enemy's fort has been practiced in battle. All of Canada's thoughts return to his rebellion. That's what this is all about, really. France. He wanted Canada as a part of him, and still does. It doesn't intimidate him, but France still creeps him out.

He sticks a foot into the wall, testing it's strength. Another foot. As the walls weren't barely past six and a half feet tall, Canada could see over them within the second he balanced himself on the thick walls. Inside he could see France and Prussia talking like best friends, but one thing threw him off-Prussia's arm was over the Frenchman's shoulder, almost protectively. Then he sees the albino peck Francis' cheek. In their not-so-hidden fort the Canadian watches, but as he was behind them on the rear wall, the lovers wouldn't see him, and that's the chance that he was waiting for.

_"I'm treating this like war... It's just a friendly snowball fight! Get it together!" _Canada mentally slaps himself.

Over years and years of vigorous training in his frozen tundra of a home, the repeated sessions of torture have stuck into his brain.

He pelts the Europeans with tons of icey mounds, and it knocks them off guard. But when they turn around, their attacker has already fled, leaving them with very confused faces.

_"What in the hell was that?!"_ They thought at (coincidentally) the same time.

Next target was America and England. As Canada heads towards them, Russia has his own plans to spread out and find Spain and Romano. The duo is unstoppable; the snow is their home. No one knows it better than them. That is the major advantage on their behalf.

"Aww, your face is as red as a tomato, mí tomate! Romano, don't run!"

"Fuck off, bastardo! Stop trying to-a hug me!" Romano's face is, well, as red as a tomato.

A rustling in the bushes makes Romano shriek and run behind Spain. In a manly way, of course.

Antonio has to protect Romano, not matter what. Even if it's just a little snowball fight, he has to prove his worth to Lovi! Who else?

As Lovino is cowering behind the Spaniard, he sees something sharp stick out a little in the top near his hood. It glimmered in the light, and at first he believed it to be snow. But after a closer look, it's... Metal?!

The leaves rustle again, now to his right, and Romano flips shit. Spain peers over and notices a little bit of a tan fabric and a boot. Then, it disappears. In the dark night of Russia it's hard to see, but then an inmistakable child's laugh emerges from that direction.

"Ufu~ Seems I've found you! This will be fun to fight the little one over there... I haven't got the chance!" Only one person could sound that menacing and childish at the same time. Russia.

Ivan likes to play games. But, when he plays, he isn't gentle. In this battle he wanted to keep it a little realistic, but not as realistic as to actually kill. Just injure.

With a swift motion, he pulls out his faucet pipe and gets ready to fight. Yet, Spain is even more prepared.

Antonio starts to strip his jacket off, one sleeve at a time.

"It's fucking blizzarding out here! What are you doing, tomato bastard?! You'll get hyperthermia!"

Spain chuckles. "It's nice to hear that you worry about boss. But at the moment I need you to step back a few feet and let me show you how it's done."

_"This isn't normal Spain. He's never like this! I've heard stories of his pirate days, before he met me, and I really hope who's back there know's who he's dealing with..." _Romano's thoughts are focused.

Finally Antonio's jacket it off, and it reveals a weapon who's end is bigger than Lovino's head. Spain expands the handle, creating a six-foot long battle axe. He looks back at Romano, who's severely freaked out to see his calm boss turn into his old self for the first time.

"I had the handle fixed up so I could fit it in my suitcase and stuff! Isn't that cool?" Smiling, as usual. But this smile is a little crazy looking, like he snapped.

He faces Ivan, who's hiding in the forest.

"Come on out; Don't be such a baby and fight me like a man! No one threatens my little Lovi and gets away with it!" Yep. Crazy.

Romano didn't even yell at Spain to not call him that, or even speak at all. He was too terrified to care.

"You really love the little guy, da?"

He comes out of the trees and rushes at Spain with a little sadistic smile on. He throws icicles at him like darts. Yeah, you heard right. _Icicles._

Then, he was just gone. Ran off. Spain seems to have returned to normal again, but there was a five inch gash on his arm. Romano can see through his shock that it was bleeding and his shirt had a rip.

"Are you okay Lovi? Any cuts?" Spain is inspecting Romano, lifting his arms and hands.

He finally snaps out of it. "I'm fine, bastard!" Antonio's wound is already healed.

"Well, I can't say that that wasn't fun." The Spaniard chuckles and holds the now blushing Lovino's hand, intertwining their fingers as he returns back to the house. "But we lost that fight, so it's only fair that we go back and wait to see the winners."

"Yeah, whatever, bastard." Romano mumbles.

_"Holding Spain's hand is kind of nice... and warm... Wait, what am I saying?!" _He thinks.

When they get back, everyone is inside sitting on the living room couches, drinking hot chocolate, and blabbing about the earlier events.

"Hola! We're back!" Romano lets go of his hand the moment the two step through the door.

Everyone stares at the last two men.

"So who got you, aru?" China asks.

"Russia." Spain answers simply.

"Same here!" He replies, shocked.

"I don't know who got us out, but they were fast! My awesomeness probably scared them away! Kesesesese!" Prussia says.

"Me too! Dude, I don't know what happened!" America joins in.

"Me and Luddy were ambushed and he just disappeared, Ve~!" Italy inquires. Germany nods in agreement.

This confused the nations. Suddenly the front door opens to reveal Canada and Russia, the taller of the two with cuts on his face healing up. Canada smirks behind him triumphantly.

Russia doesn't speak as he silently sits in a chair on the far edge of the room, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Matthew starts to laugh.

"Hahaha! I win! I win!" He raises his arms in the air spinning in a circle, congratulating himself while everyone except Russia and America watches in shock.

They all look from Canada, to Russia, back and forth.

"Seriously, aru?!" China says.

"Mon Cher, you 'ave grown very much since you were a child, non?"

Canada blushes. "Thanks..."

America is the only person not surprised. He _is _his brother.

_"I've been playing with him since we were kids, but I never expected him to get this good... Beating Russia, man, that's commendable."_

Finally the excitement does down, and they settle on playing truth or dare.

"Bloody frog won't see it coming..." England says to himself.

"Everyone get in a fucking circle!" Romano has to yell over the noise.

"Allemagne, being drinks? It's not a party without drinks!" We all know about France's drinking nature.

"Alright, fine. But no hitting on me vhen your drunk, ja?"

Germany heads to the wine cellar, then returns with an armful of beer, wine, and all of the above. Setting them down on a table near the circle of nations, they swarm in to grab themselves something. Already, two six packs are demolished.

Russia takes a bottle of vodka out of his coat, then chugs it down, replacing it with another.

"We can use this, da?" He proposes.

Placing it in the middle, Feliciano spins first. On the hardwood floors, it spins once, twice, three times until stopping at China.

"Dammit, aru! I choose dare." China beats Italy to the punch, not even making him ask.

He smirks and without hesitation, he says his dare. "I dare you... To kiss Japan! Ve~"

Japan's face goes completely red, and China's cheeks tint pink. But soon that pink disappears as he smiles.

"We would have has to tell them anyway, Kiku." He plants a delicate kiss on the blushing man's lips, making him turn even more red (if it was even possible).

He pulls back with a smirk on his face. Everyone cheers but then stops.

"Wait, what do you mean 'tell them anyway', dude? What are you saying?" America questions.

"You'll have to ask me to find out, aru." Yao says teasingly.

He spins the bottle in the middle and it lands on England. "Truth, or dare?" China stretches out the 'U' in truth when he says it.

"Dare." He says confidently.

"I dare you... To drink a whole bottle of wine. Without throwing up, aru." Everyone knows England can't handle his liquor well.

France takes his precious wine off the table and begrudgingly hands it to him.

"Why must I waste such a precious thing on this man... Such a waste..." France says partially to himself.

Arthur lifts the bottle to his lips, then takes a small sip. His face shows disgust on the taste. Silence ensues as he takes another drink and downs a few more gulps. He puts it down with a sigh, catching his breath and trying to not choke to death. And after more thought, he finally finishes it off dropping the empty flask to the floor. Cheers erupt throughout the room, and the now-tipsy Englishman claps along with them.

Now it's Arthur's turn to spin. With a flick of a drunken wrist, he twirls the bottle. It whirls in a circle choosing-France.

"I choose dare. No baby choices for me. Honhonhon~" Francis says.

"Fine, you bloody frog! I'm not going easy on you! I dare you to not drink wine for one weeks, wanker!" England countered with a smug look on his face.

France looks shocked. "'Ow dare you take away my wine!" He accepted begrudgingly. "Anyways, why are we all trying to mess with wine today? This is unfair, I tell you! Unfair!"

He droned on about 'his wine' for awhile. But then he realized it was his turn.

Francis twirled the empty vodka bottle and it stopped on Feliciano.

"What goes around, comes around! Truth or dare, Veneziano... Ohonhonhon..." He mused. Italy's face beaded with sweat, worrying on what that man will make him do, truth _or _dare.

"T-Truth..." He reciprocated uneasily.

Without hesitation, France responds. "What would you rather have: No pasta or no Germany?"

Veneziano freezes, light brown eyes wide. He thinks for a while.

_"N-No Germany? No pasta? I can't decide... But thinking of a world without Germany is horrible! I don't believe that I'm thinking this, but I'd rather there never be pasta than Ludwig and that's my answer!"_

He looks down a little, partly in self-shame and partly in embarrassment. "I'd rather there be n-no pasta..." He mumbles, just loud enough for the small crowd to hear.

Gasps were heard throughout the room, except for one 'Awww!' from Spain.

Veneziano continued to hide his face, while cuddling up to the blushing German next to him.

In the back, Canada and Russia were kind of being unnoticed (like that doesn't happen enough) and little Matthew ended up sitting between Ivan's legs on the floor in front of him, the larger one's arms wrapped tightly around him. The scene was actually pretty cute, as Russia's head sits on Canada's shoulder. And it doesn't help that Matthew was falling asleep (not that he was _comfortable_ or anything).

Meanwhile, Veneziano spins the bottle for a second time, and it twists and twirls until it stops on a pair of countries, everyone just kind of looked at them. Russia's head perks up from a sleeping shoulder with his little smile plastered there, then quickly his dark aura surrounds him.

"Wake him up and you die, da?" He threatens, the whole room besides a certain sleeping boy nodding hastily.

_"Since when do I get all protective over someone? Why shouldn't I just feed him to the wolves?! He's why I'm becoming like this!" _Russia ponders in his mind.

Italy continues to stare at the scarved man until he snaps away from his thoughts. "T-Truth or d-d-dare?"

"T-Dare." He says. He doesn't want any questions on his past, let alone present.

"P-Please don't kill me after this... I dare you t-to m-m-make out with Canada while he's sleeping!" Veneziano says quickly.

All heads to back to the boy for a _third damn time_. Except Lovino's head didn't only move. His whole body did. He steps up in front of his brother, then gives him a gentle (if you can call it gentle) slap across the face.

"Who made you this damn perverted?! I bet it was potato bastard! You creepy fuck!" Then he sits down like nothing even happened, with his little brother crying. During the ordeal, Russia was happy for it. Because if that didn't happen, everyone would've seen his face. A face so red that would bring Spanish tomatoes to shame.

Fortunately, it went away before all eyes were on him again.

_"Oh crap. Ohnonononono. I'm dead." _That was all Feliciano could think as Russia gave him the glare of death. But, he didn't kill anyone because A) That would be way too much paperwork to fill out, and too much of a mess, and B) Because the worst he could do would be to hurt Italy really bad; Nations can't really die unless their land is literally obliterated or their bodies are ripped in pieces.

But the Russian obliged, and he lifted a shaky (yes, shaky) hand up to tilt Matthew's head up and to the left so he can reach him from behind, as Canada's in his lap. He bends his head down, fingers lightly touching the Canadian's chin as he leaned in, then suddenly jumps back.

"Dude, you chickening out? Wimp-ass!" America teases.

"No, he's waking up." Russia informed. War has taught him lots of things, and this just one of many.

As if on que, Canada childishly rubs his eyes with his hands, and drowsily looks up at Russia then at the crowd.

"W-What's goin' on...? Did someone touch me? Or did Ivan just move... Whatever, I'm going back to sleep..." He says, eyes liddled, and he curls up to Russia's chest. His hands lightly grab his coat and a bit of scarf, and Ivan's arms instinctively wrap around his body once again. Kumajiro steps in from under the table and slips in the gap of Matthew's arms.

Canada's tosses around and finally shoots up. "I can't sleep, dammit. Ugh..." He mutters grumpily.

_"He really is just like a child when he wakes up."_

The tired man tries to step over to the coffee table where said drinks are, but stumbles and is caught by two familiar hands. In his half-asleep but half-not mind he doesn't really feel it for a few seconds, until he's pulled up again.

"You want to get drunk and pass out? Really?" That's all the Russian can say before he chuckles a little then pulls the boy back to his former seat. He then takes a bottle of vodka (which nobody saw until now) and pops the top.

"Try this, da? You will sleep." Russia offers to the smaller one. Everyone just resumes the game, treating them like something they see every day (they clearly don't, though).

Matthew gratefully takes the bottle and chugs some down, then has the bottle taken away by his companion.

"That's going to give you a hangover, Matvey. Do not do that." Russia says like he's talking to a child.

"I-I-I won't get a 'angover. _Hic. _Ju-Just you see..." He continues to hiccup until finally the Russian gets tired of seeing the drunken boy be a fool in front of everyone else.

He pulls him into his arms and picks him up bridal position and heads off to their shared room, Kumajiro following behind quietly.

He sets him down on the bed softly, then lies next to him. The boy crawls over to Russia, then cuddles up on his chest. A pink tint washes over his face as Matthew looks up at him, eyes liddled, and hugs him. He suddenly is still.

_"Sleeping Matvey is a little like sleeping Belarus... Except isn't saying my name in her sleep."_

But, as if on que, Canada voices a few words in his slumber with a smile.

"Russia... Tried to kiss me..."

**(A/N: Muahahaha you don't think I'd let them kiss yet, did you? Soon, my precious... Soon... But should I create a little lemon for this? I mean seperately, of course... I could add a link to it at the end of a chapter where it's implied, if that works too... But that's my default option. Cookie for you)**


	5. Chapter 5

After most people went back to their rooms, one pair stayed awake in the night.

"Oi. Hey, you. Yes you. Stay up with me. I don't feel like sleeping. It's no fun being alone when you stay up."

Blond hair dangles from a blue-eyed Frenchman as he lift his head from his pillow.

"I wasn't asleep anyway..."

"So vat you you can't to do, eh France? Anything but sleeping... Ugh." The albino asks him in a bored tone.

France sits up and the two search the room for an idea. They search through Prussia's bag - Nothing. Only Russian to German dictionaries ("Hey, I might want to leave this hellhole and go outside!") and clothes. But when they look through Francis'... They get an idea.

"Fake tattoos? Okay, but only where 'e others won't see 'em, alright? I don't want to be embarrassed." France tries to compromise with the very eager Prussian.

"Alright zhen. Fine, sir boring." He fakes a pout and then grins devilishly. "Take off your shirt."

A small blush tints his cheeks but he obeys to the 'tattoo artist'.

"You better not do a shit job, Gil." He half-jokes.

"I'll try."

They laugh, but when it calms down Prussia uncaps his small washable marker and begins to draw on the others' back, yet an increased blush still spreads across his face. But it's not like France isn't a little pink either. Or maybe... A lot pink.

You could practically hear the jeopardy song run through the room. So unnaturally quiet, so uncomfortable.

"'E should make 'zis more interesting..." Francis snatches his phone from his pocket and unlocks it, then turns on a timer for a minute. "Let's see what you can do."

_"Shit... How can I concentrate when every time I move my hand I can't help but notice everything on him? Francis' slim yet muscular arms, his shoulder blades, that little bit of boxers I can see peeking from the top of his pants - Wait, what the hell am I saying?!"_ Gilbert thinks, him getting even more and more flustered.

He finishes a few seconds before the timer sets off, and he's proud of the work he made.

France stands up and grabs a mirror from the nightstand, then turns his phone's camera on, creating a way to see what art has been stuck between his shoulder blades.

"Not bad, mon chere. Not bad at all..." He swooned at the temporary masterpiece of curls and elegant design. "But it's now _my turn._"

He takes control now, forcing Prussia to spin around and take off his t-shirt as well.

Gilbert takes his shirt off slowly (and a little sexily) then tosses it to the side. His pale frame looks ghostly in the dim lights of the room, and his back looks slightly boney yet still firm and light at the same time.

The other man gulps and turns his head away for a second, flushing a little more than 'slightly' this time. The timer gets set for a minute and a half because of the previous extra time.

As soon as the button was pressed and the numbers counted down, France begins his work. And what other picture could be portrayed besides a rose, for the country of love?

His eyes keep drifting from the shoulder blade that he's doodling on now to, well, all over. He just can't stop _staring. _

Before he knows it his time is up as well, but luckily he finished. It turned out pretty magnificent to him.

Prussia does the same that he did; Using the phone and mirror to see the 'tattoo' that was created.

"Damn, you did pretty vell... But I did better." He gloats. "Mine's pretty awesome."

They begin to lightly argue over who did better for a little while, faces getting closer to intimidate each other until they realized what they were doing.

They both just stopped and stared blankly at one another until their minds registered what's happening. And it really_ did _look like they were confused.

A hand was raised to the France's face, it delicately enveloping part of his cheek and jawline. Their lips collide in the heat of the moment. The kiss is experimental, yet sweet and meaningful, but tangy in a way that they both love. It lasts for a few seconds until they break for air.

"Um... Sorry about zat... Eheheh..." Prussia apologizes as he backs away awkwardly.

_"Should I have done that...? No. No regrets. If he hated it, that's fine. Fine by me." _

__They clamber into the shared bed after turning off the lights, sleeping as far away from the other's side as possible, and leaves the Frenchman still laying there in shock and confusion.

"I... I didn't... _hate it_..." He manages to say in the pitch-black room. "I'm just a little surprised..."

Gilbert freezes. "You didn't...?" He turns over onto his side facing him.

"Not at all, actually..."

Not at all.

**((Short chapter... I'm sorry ! I've been VERY busy lately; working on three other fanfics (one's on my deviantart), and it's quite hard to keep going! I feel really bad I haven't posted much... trying to cram it in all in a few days. Today was the first day of school for me-It was super boring. Just papers that tell us rules that we already know :/ But life goes on. Signing off, Myufox.))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((A/N: Oh wow, I am so sorry for not uploading for so long! School is a real pain in the ass, eh? The small moments of my time I had were devoted to this... There weren't many of them. Stupid homework. Well, anywho, happy reading you delightful people.))**

"Shut up! I hated playing that stupid game! Not going to play it with you again, bastard! Stop asking me!"

"But, Roma, _please?_"

"No, dumbass."

Germany groans as he hears the loudest two ever bicker over playing another round of that dreaded game.

_Why can't Spain just stop? He's not going to cave. Some people need to sleep here!_

"Holy Rome..." An Italian whispers in his sleep, a cute smile on his face. Not that Germany heard him, anyway.

Ludwig's too busy thinking about the thing Italy said earlier about 'choosing him over pasta'. That can't be right! Feliciano thinks of pasta night and day, 24/7.

He peers over to the brunette again. Instead of that tiny mouth curled up on the corners, it's in a discontented frown.

_Come to think of it, I've never seen him sleep. Only when I'm sleeping Italy gets in bed with me, and by the time I wake up and notice, he's waken up as well. What does the chipper guy think about that ruins his mood like this?_

The frown continues to linger as Italy lies there and Germany watches in confusion.

For the second time, he whimpers something in his sleep, and Ludwig hears it. "Why did you leave...?"

His face schrunches in confusion when he hears that.

_Who is he talking about?_

Tiny prickles of what seems to be tears form in the sleeping boy's eyes, the drops sticking to his eyelashes, his breath speeding up as he sleep-cries.

Germany panics a little while he watches from the few feet distance between them on the shared bed. The dim light he kept on in their room before bed (he wasn't tired) was the only light source there.

"Uhh... Italy...? Vake up..."

Immediately, he wakes (well, it's hard to tell when he never opens his eyes anyway).

"Ve..? Germany? Is it training time? I don't wanna go to training today... Russia is cold." He mumbles into the pillow, not wanting to get up just yet.

"-No, Italy, ve're not training." He sighs. "You vere talking in your sleep, and then some..."

"Did I wake you up? I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't vake me up, I vas already avake. But when you were speaking in your sleep... You said some things about vhy someone left... And you looked like you vere going to burst into tears."

The Italian blushes, and he looks away. "I was talking about someone I used to know, and I miss him very much, that's all Germany." His voice quivers halfway through.

"Are you sure? You sound like you're going to cry _right now._"

"I... I-m..." He starts to hiccup, tiny repressed tears spilling. He has to whisper the last word so he doesn't start to bawl. "...Fine." His efforts are worthless, and he cries anyway.

Italy rolls over facing his pillow and lets his sobs muffle by the fabric. Feliciano just lets them go now, and he says what he feels by instinct.

"_Why?! You didn't need to go! _Holy Rome! I loved you! _Why-_hic-_why?! You had other options!"_

Ludwig gets really confused, and he tries-and fails-to comfort the littler one.

"Umm... It's okay...? Italy, stop crying..."

The screams into the pillow ceased soon after, and Italy calmed down a little, still hiccuping. He stares deep into the blonde's eyes and then asks a nervous question.

"Germany...? You know, you're very secretive about this, and I d-don't want to make you angry, but what-a is your name?" It comes out as a whisper.

The German is confused again. "Do you have amnesia?"

A shake of the head.

"Your human name..."

He freezes and his eyes widen.

_My human name? I've never told anyone, besides brother..._

To Germany, telling his name is a huge trust issue. Only someone he's known for _years. _But, Italy has been a good friend for quite some time.

"It's... It's Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." He tells him, blushing, the two still laying down in the shared bed. It seems that he's the only one of the two who notice the compromising position they're in, only inches apart.

Italy grins, the only light illuminating the room showing it.

"I am Feliciano Vargas." He says confidently with a smile. They stare into each other's eyes for a second, their eyes, blue and copper, seeing the mixed expressions of sadness, happiness, pain, and love.

_His eyes are pretty bold... Ve, he's actually pretty handsome! But I can't. Holy Rome is waiting for me, somewhere, somehow. And I must wait as well..._

That same sad yet hopeful face appears on Italy again at that thought, and he rolls over, facing the wall and his back to Germany, leaving the both of them blushing.

"Good night, G-Germany." He says hesitantly.

Neither of them wanted to break that stare, but it had to come soon. They were both tired and _beyond _embarrassed .

But, of course, someone wanted to break the silent rule.

"Italy, please tell me vhat you vere sad about. I read that talking about stuff makes people feel better... If you'd like..."

A little whimper-groan comes from the brunette as he rolls to face German again.

"F-Fine... But please don't laugh..," he tells the German, "It all started when I was a child."

_When I was little, I would always be bullied by people. Soon, Mr. Austria took me to his house and I had to work, clean, and there wasn't even any pasta! That's when I met him. The Holy Roman Empire. He looked quite... Scary, when he approached me. It was through the crack of a door when he peered through and tapped my shoulder while I was cleaning. Then, after I turned around, he slammed the door shut. Then he opened the door a little again and stared at me in what I thought was fury. I ran away, of course. _

_Another time I saw him was when I was searching about for some good food, because the food they served me was gross. Holy Rome left some food on a plate a few feet away and hid around the corner. I knew it was him, yet I played dumb. It was gross as well, but it's the thought that counts. _

_I began to notice that Holy Rome would always be really flustered around me. And, after a while, I figured out why. He liked me! Turns out, I liked him too. One time he even asked me to teach him to draw!_

_But when things were just _starting_, he had to leave for battle. _

_"I don't know if I'll come back, Italy." He told me. He was really sad. _

_"Don't go! Please stay!" I cried at our last goodbye. He shook his head. _

_"I do't want to leave either, but I have to."_

_I almost started to cry and the tears pricked my lashes. "W-Well, at least keep this to remember me by." I hand him my broom that I use, and he takes it gratefully. _

_He lifts his head. "What do people do in your country as a gift for someone they... L-love?"_

_"They give them a kiss."_

_His face flushed, but he looked me straight in the eye. And we had our first, and last, kiss. It was really small, but worth it. It meant everything to me. _

"It meant everything." Italy repeats.

"So that was the boy you mentioned... Your first love..."

"Yeah. B-But, he thought I was a girl!" Feliciano interjects quickly.

Germany gives him a bored expression. "It doesn't change the fact he vas a boy," He sighs. "But that vas long ago... So that is vhy you are crying?"

Italy didn't realize it till now that he was. He quickly wipes away those tears and hugs himself.

"I want to see him again, Ludwig." He whispers.

"I-I can tell, but... I don't think you can, Italy. I'm sorry." He is _so _dense.

The boy hugs himself tighter and keeps crying.

"I will! I will! He isn't dead! He is still out there, somewhere! He was dissolved, just like your brother, so he could still be alive! It has to be! _He is not dead!_" Italy is on the point of wailing, and keeps chanting 'He is not dead' like his life depends on it.

Germany gets out of bed, still in his black tank and boxers, and slips out the door to the kitchen. Italy doesn't notice in his hysteria that he does so anyway.

_Okay, so where is that pasta..? I can't find it anywhere through this sea of other leftovers... Why can't everyone just eat the same thing instead of making their favorite food?_

Finally, he finds the Tupperware container with the homemade pasta in it made by Romano and Italy, who shared the effort (and food), evidently making twice the normal amount. Which is a _lot. _

_Maybe this can make him feel better... It always has, right?_

He climbs up the stairs, a bowl of pasta and a spoon in his hands, and goes back to the room with the Italian still drowning in sadness. What's going on with him? The questions make the German's head ache.

"I... I brought you pasta..."

Germany could see that the brunette's ears perked a bit, and he turned over to face the blond.

"Thank you..."

As usual, the boy practically inhales the noodles, and the now-empty bowl sits on the tray where it was earlier.

He returns to his original, mopey spot on the bed and curls into a ball, only slightly less upset.

_Wait a moment... That nickname 'Holy Rome' seems familiar..._

The German brushed off the feeling and layed back down on the bed next to his friend. "Are you better now?"

Italy nods. "Let's just go back to sleep..."

After a few moments of silence, Germany could finally hear the 'snores' of his friend, AKA a bunch of 've's.

"Ve... Ve..."

Ludwig smiles a rare smile, for some reason amused at the sound he hears so much, and shakes his head.

_What will I do with him?_


End file.
